Launch Facility/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough for Launch Facility, the only secret level in the episode L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Walkthrough You will start in a room; the path to the right is the way out but while you're here you may as well go behind the spinning wheel that you see in front of you and flick the switch that will turn of the forcefield further up the path on the right. If you don't you'll only have to come back because you won't be able to go any further till the forcefields deactivated. Once you go up the path on the right and through the passage the forcefield was blocking you will come to a small room with a slime pool. If you go underwater you'll find a shotgun and you will also notice a blocked off passage that you can't go through just yet; you don't really have to go through the passage in any case but further up it does have 2 atomic healths and some more shotgun ammo; that passage is also the 1st Secret in the level. (You'll be able to get through it when you press the O1 Switch in the control tower which isn't too far from here) Leave the Slime Pool room and proceed to the next room; this is a small, but rather tall room with a couple of bridges. Your path here is to go up, so find the ramp on the floor, and start making your way upwards. There are some Turrets (and Assault Troopers) on the way so you might as well kill all of them on the way up because you'll be coming back down soon enough. Once you get to the top, you will be presented with another switch puzzle; solve it and open the door. The correct combination here is to leave only the second from the left button "unpressed". Basically you need to flip the first, third, and fourth switches. This will open the red door to your left, and allow you access to the control room. Once inside the control tower, you can collect the Blue Access Card (Don't forget to otherwise you'll have to come back here). You also have to flip the "01" switch, and then make your way back down to the bottom of the room. (Before you go through the 01 entrance the forcefield was blocking you might as well return to the slime pool room and go through the blocked passage you might have seen earlier because it will also be open) Go through the entrance, and you will see a rather steep incline in front of you. When you get to the top, you will be looking out into another room where several aliens are waiting to shoot you. There are two small areas to the left and right of this spot that you can use for cover. The left hiding area has some pipebombs. These can be useful in the room in because Assault Troopers are waiting on the floor for you to drop in before they will start shooting at you. Send a couple of pipebombs down into the room before you jump in . There is also a switch here that will turn the lights on in this room - it is helpful if you do this so you can see what you're doing because fighting blind could waste ammo as well as making some goodies you could use harder to see. Once you're ready to go down; you might as well jump to the platform with the atomic health in the middle of the room and from there jump down and mop up any further resistance in the room. Once you've cleared the room follow the ramp going upwards to the right. Once you get to the control room up here, you will see an area where you can use the blue access card (This is one of the few occasions in the game where you'll most likely have the access card before you see where the card is needed). This will unlock a door elsewhere in the level that allows you to get to the next section. You can also see out into the launch area from here, if you have inserted the card and if you're looking out the window you will also notice the Rocket rises up in preparation for you to try and launch later on when you get to it. You will need to make your way back through the room with the ramp around the wall that you just came through, and exit out a door on the floor. Previously this door was blocked, but you can now make your way through. When you do, you can either go straight or go to the right. Going to the right serves no purpose here - there is a forcefield you can turn off, but that's really a deathmatch path, in single player there's not much purpose in going that way unless of course you haven't went through the passage in the slime pool area yet or you had the misfortune to miss the access card in the control tower which would obviously mean the door that needed it would still be blocked and you'd have no choice but to go this way if you missed the access card which was probably the main reason for this entry since going back up the ledge you jumped down to get into this area would be impossible without a jetpack which you won't have at this point. Anyway if you have inserted the blue access card go straight through the door and you will be in a rather large room with really huge double doors on one end. Off to the side in this room is a control panel room guarded by a couple of Pig Cops. Go up there, and you can get the Red Access Card. In the control room there's also a switch press it and it will open the huge double doors revealing the launching area. Once you're out there kill anything that gets in your way; make your way to the left of the rocket, go up the elevator. Once you're at the top of the tower; you'll find the Jetpack an item which you have not seen since Red Light District since up until now you couldn't find another after it was taken off you in Death Row (assuming you had it during the 1st two levels). Proceed to the teleporter, go through it and you will now be in the capsule of the rocket. Insert the red access card. Go back through the teleporter. You now have to go back to the floor of the launch area; there are three ways of doing it, leap of faith, use the lift or use the jetpack. The Leap of faith will certainly hurt but you could activate the jetpack at the last second to save yourself from taking damage. Whatever way you do it your next move will be to go into a small control room that is in the ground over in the far corner. There are two pig cops in here which can be taken out easily with a Pipebomb or two. Once inside there, you need to flip the switch. This will cause a huge explosion around the rocket, and cause it to fall into the ground. Where was that rocket supposed to be going anyway? Onto the next stage after the explosion is over, you have two choices. You can either jump into the hole where the rocket was, or take another elevator down which is now available for you to use since the red door to the right of the launch site is now open. If you decide to jump into the hole to get there faster keep in mind jumping into the hole will cause severe damage; so using the jetpack is recommended . Once down here, follow the hallway into a room. If you look out the window, you can see a river of slime similar to the one you used to get to this level from Toxic Dump. First, take the boots, they will be helpful when you get out into the slime. Flip the switch, and a door will open up on the far side of the room. Go in there, kill several assault troopers and then jump in the river of slime;Go down the river of slime, kill a few Octabrains and you will find the auto destruct. I think we're having a deja vu? The way this level ended seems familiar; anyway it's onto The Abyss. Tips Other features Level contents Category:Walkthroughs